


WOLF17

by duanrenling



Category: My Hero Academy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanrenling/pseuds/duanrenling





	WOLF17

人兽那个啥擦边

 

发目来到牢笼的时候看到的就是自己愚蠢又不听话的长官搂着那头恶狼皱眉思考的场景。

 

绿谷在听到轻缓的脚步声之后往牢门的方向看，灯光聚集到他的脸上。发目看到他的脸上全是唾液和血的混合物，泞成一层肮脏的水膜，血肉模糊到不成形的手贴在狼脖子上，脖子全被凝结的血块覆盖，被咬破的肉往外翻着粉红的边。惨不忍睹。

 

突然被强光照射让绿谷的眼睛仿佛被灼烧了一般，他困难地半阖着眼，望向那个背光的女人。

“绿谷。”发目慢慢地摇头。

 

爆豪在听到女人说话的一瞬间睁开了眼睛，他动了动身体，绿谷见状把他抱得更紧，不让他向她靠近。

 

“发目，你先离开好不好？我等会儿和你解释。”

 

“你真的是无药可救了。”发目推开牢门，锐利炸耳的金属摩擦之声让爆豪磨起了牙，他的喉咙里发出威胁的嘶吼，眼底烧着炎炎欲焚的怒火。

 

发目无视掉爆豪眼底的警告，向跪卧在牢狱里面的绿谷走过去。她拿起绿谷的手臂，避让开重伤的肌肤，手指放到了束缚着他手腕的拘束器上，她在上面按了几下，找到了那个凹槽，将自己的指纹印上去，那个东西从绿谷手上脱落，掉在地上滚了好几圈。

 

绿谷有点愣地看着她。

 

“是渡我让我替你取下来，她没有原谅你，只是想在下次竞技之前不让你捅出什么篓子，或者是还没到时间就被...杀死，她没有那么多时间再找一个新的长官充场面。”

 

“每个牢狱都有监控，你这几天晚上到这里来做的事情她一清二楚。她说你总是做一些无意义的事情，她对你的死性不改失望透顶，她甚至连来这里看你一眼都不想。”

 

“你知道的，不管她这个人性格怎么样，她一直都偏袒你，所以你才能活到今天，才能不被革职或者惩罚。”

 

“但是你在做什么啊？绿谷？你在干什么啊？”发目露出了深恶痛疾的表情，声音也变得喑哑，“你总是无视那些关心着你的人的心情，滥用着你狂妄自大的善意，你知道蛙吹找到我的时候有多难过吗？”

 

“对不起。”绿谷不知道如何回答她，他的嗓子吞咽了几下，最终还是只挤出了干巴巴的这一句话。

 

“我也不想说你什么了，反正对你而言都是废话，我只希望你好好照顾自己，别再...”说到这里她哽咽了一下，目光汇集到绿谷紧紧抱着爆豪的残破的手臂上，“别再把自己搞得这么狼狈。还有……记得给蛙吹道个歉，她刚才哭得快要断气了。”

 

“好，谢谢你，发目。”绿谷不知道发目对渡我到底说了些什么，渡我才肯把生杀决策大权重新赋予给自己这个一而再再而三违背她命令的不听话的下属，但绿谷从她眉间隐约的疲态可以揣测出双方交涉的过程必定艰难无比。

 

发目往后退了几步，跨出了牢狱。她背后通明的灯光洒过来，在她的脚边形成一道光影交割、泾渭分明分界线。绿谷和爆豪浸在暗黑里，那头狼看着她的眼神仍然充满了敌意，但当绿谷每一次安抚地摸着他带血的皮毛时，他就会发出一阵阵低吟，目光会从自己身上暂时移开一会儿，血红的眼睛一瞬不眨地看着绿谷。他们重复着这个交互的动作，旁若无人，不止不休。

 

发目想起了之前在不眠不休的夜里她从冰冷的机械电子眼里看到的画面。

 

“绿谷。”发目开口，绿谷把放在爆豪身上的注意力分了一些给她。

 

绿谷看着发目的嘴唇扇动了几下，开开合合，从嘴里吐出了一个问句。

 

“你爱上了他吗？”

 

>

 

从牢狱出来之后绿谷已经是精疲力竭。超于常人数倍的愈合力带来的后果是如洪水猛兽一般的疲倦感，那些活化分子在修复了他的伤口之后便失去了效力。他困得眼睛都快要睁不开，却还强打着精神捏住坐在地上的那头狼的下巴，手指抵住他的牙关让他张大嘴。

 

浓重的血腥味让绿谷快要昏过去，他勉强自己凑近爆豪的口腔，他仔细地观察着他的口腔内壁。在牢狱里的时候他就发现了在爆豪咬断了锁的同时，他自己的牙齿也受到了极大的损伤，虽然知道他的愈合力也惊人，但是骨骼不比血肉，折损了总是会痛得更久。

 

绿谷观察了一番之后，拿起了放在身旁的消毒剂和棉签，小心翼翼地将他的牙齿擦拭了一遍，然后将他口腔破裂得严重的地方上好了药剂。

 

做完这一切之后，绿谷扶着额头站起来，身形有点不稳。他太累了，和爆豪厮打让他的体力消耗了很多，以身饲狼的行为让他自食其果地蒙受了皮肉之痛，长时间的精神紧绷又折磨得他苦不堪言，他觉得自己的身体就像一个正在土崩瓦解的城堡，连带着灵魂也跟着一起支离破碎。

 

绿谷拍了拍脸，试图让自己清醒一点。他的视线有点模糊，看什么东西都有点影影绰绰。

 

他将爆豪留在他就寝的房间，然后衣服也来不及换就冲着浴室的方向走。他身上的血腥味太过浓重，他无法在这样的味道的包围下让自己入眠。

 

绿谷打开门和灯，硕大四方的浴室里面空无一人，中央泳池一般的澡堂还冒着热气。他也累得不想做无谓的避嫌。绿谷一边走一边卸下他的重靴，金属砸到地板上发出沉重钝响，他偏了偏头，手摸到脖子用指甲划了一下锁链扣，衣服从他身上剥落下来落到地上。绿谷拉住内裤的边缘，勾了勾手指，抬起腿，把它褪了下来。凌乱的衣物顺着他的足迹洒了一路。

 

绿谷坐在水池边上，手心掬起水擦干净了自己手上和脖子上子的斑斑血迹。他的腿上和腰上全是凝结成疤的暗红色的血液，他用指甲把那些凝结成块的东西刮了下来，没有了红色的掩护层，那些狰狞的皮肉伤疤就一览无余地暴露在空气里面了，暗红淡紫长短不一地生在他的身体上，深的皮开肉绽还未愈合，浅的已经长拢生出粉色的新肉。绿谷拿出绷带，咬断一截衔在嘴里，他往伤口处倒消毒液，钻心的疼痛让他咬紧了绷带。

 

他怕疼。二十多年了还没改过来这个坏毛病。

 

把身上的伤口都处理包扎好之后，绿谷的头上已经出了一层浅浅的汗，嘴里的绷带也全被他的口水打湿了。

 

绿谷试了试水温，觉得合适之后将整个人没进了水里，透明的水池上蔓延开一层粉色。高温的水往外不停冒着白色的水蒸气，熏得他全身发暖，身体的每一个毛孔都舒张。他仿佛被温暖的羊水包围，整个人舒服得昏昏沉沉，眼睛开始睁不开，意识也开始模糊起来。

 

绿谷甩了甩头，企图让自己清醒一点，但始终抵不过洪水猛兽一般袭来的困倦，他慢慢合上眼睛。

 

他在半梦半醒之间看到了好多东西，见到了好多人。不再是让他每日每夜都窒息惶恐的地狱光景，不再是那些魑魅魍魉、妖魔鬼怪，而是好多好多年之前，他以为他早就忘却的一些画面。

 

幼小的绿谷被爸爸牵引着，他抹了抹惺忪的睡眼，看到了那个在还未明晓起来的晨色中跳舞的女人。

 

她的眼睛闪亮发光，楚楚动人。她将长发缠成辫子绕在头上，在那墨绿的头发中央，几缕秀丝在星光的照耀下闪闪发亮，如同缕缕金丝。她的脚飞快旋转，赤裸的脚踝在长草的掩盖下若隐若现，动作快得几乎没法看清楚。她的衣服上镶嵌着他们族类特有的金属饰片，随着她的每一次转身在风里簌簌作响，那些饰品反射的光熠熠生辉，在她的额头上形成一顶万星闪烁的皇冠，光芒耀眼过她优雅的角上凝着的月晕。

 

绿谷被父亲拉着，越走越近，等到下了那个长坡的时候，他自己挣开了父亲的手，向着那个女人的方向跑去。

 

绿谷因为太过于着急绊到了石块，他从坡上滚下去，碎石割开他的膝盖，细细的血涌出来，顷刻他的伤口便愈合，但因为过于疼痛，他还是没忍住张开嘴，哭了出来。

 

「出久。」他在泪眼朦胧中看到那个女人向他走过来，用柔软的双手将他抱了起来，「不要动不动就哭啊。」

 

女人抹去他的眼泪，拨开他的发丝，将那些小石头从他头发里面挑了出去，然后温柔地抚摸着他的脸，过了一阵子，泪水还是止不住地从小男孩的眼里面冒出来，女人叹了一口气。

 

「妈妈喜欢勇敢的孩子，老是哭的话我不喜欢你了哦。」她佯装出生气的样子，看着哭个不停的小孩。

 

绿谷抽抽噎噎，哽咽压在喉咙，他抹去自己的泪痕。

 

「现在你喜欢我了吗？」他问她。

 

 

爆豪还没走到温泉旁边就看到了散落一地的衣物，乱七八糟地被主人扔在地上，他的脚边是那件带血的衣服。

 

爆豪看到了绿谷，他背靠在周边的瓷砖上，微微垂着头，尖利的上椎脊骨很突出，他的后颈上面有一道很深很深的伤痕，是自己失控的时候咬开的。他一步一步朝着那个看起来有点失神的人走过去，狼爪搭上他的肩膀。绿谷回过头来，爆豪怔住了，绿谷也愣住了。

 

“你……”绿谷一开口就觉得自己声音不对，他伸出手去摸自己的脸，发现那里湿漉漉一片。

 

泪水不停地从他的眼眶里面涌出来，绿谷有点疑惑自己为什么会掉眼泪，他赶紧用手背去擦，却发现怎么也止不住那些水珠。

 

爆豪沉默地看了手无足措的他一会儿，然后将他挡住脸的手拍开。他踩进了水里，巨大的水浪飞溅起来，洒得周围的瓷砖到处都是水，他全身的皮毛被打湿，温驯地贴在他的皮肤上。爆豪伸出前肢压在绿谷的肩膀上，让那个人的目光无处可避地看着自己，自己的躯体向前靠，慢慢地靠近他，直到他们赤裸的身体严丝合缝地贴在一起。

 

绿谷狼狈地用手去遮自己的脸，他的脚踩在池底，一步一步往后退，想要离爆豪远一点。每次他的情绪决堤都被这个人看到让他有种很糟糕的失控感。爆豪也跟着他的动作一点一点不急不缓地往他那边迫近，。绿谷推着他的肩膀，水流顺着他的动作从他们身边划开。爆豪在他摇头拒绝的一瞬间将他的身体压上去，绿谷整个人向后倾倒，他脚底一滑，重心不稳，他在慌乱中抓住爆豪的肩膀，他们一起跌进了水池里。

 

视线被波光粼粼的水纹盈满，绿谷所看见的所有都在飘摇，一层白光笼罩着水面，亮得惊人。温热的水刺激着他脆弱的眼球，让他觉得很不适，他闭上了眼睛，那片刺眼得让他快要流泪的光便成为了一片死寂的黑红。

 

温水无孔不入地从他的鼻腔，耳朵钻进去，绿谷难耐地呛咳了一下，那些水瞬间从他的口腔袭进了他的肺，然后更加滚烫的东西撬开他的口腔，绿谷被狂野地吻着，他的舌被灵活地挽住，逐步交合缠连。他们吻得难舍难分，唇舌共缠，气息交织，复杂的情感在舌间辗转。

 

气泡从他的嘴边和鼻腔溢来，一层一层上升，浮到水面然后脆弱地破碎。他的眼泪也融化在水池里，和那些瞬间就夭折的泡沫一起破裂消失。绿谷低声呜咽着，类似于抽泣的声音不断地从他的喉咙里面传出来。他的鼓膜被水挤压着，液体不断灌进他耳里的声音像雷声在隆隆地敲打。

 

在溺水的前一秒，爆豪放开了他。绿谷的手从爆豪的背肌慢慢地划到他的颈部，他抓住那块湿透的皮毛，像将死之人抓住救命稻草，他将手环了上去，胸膛紧贴着爆豪的胸膛，感受着他充满张力的心跳。绿谷艰难地睁开眼，发现爆豪一直看着他。

 

爆豪轻咬住绿谷的脖子，前肢放在他的腰上。他托着绿谷的腰，让快要窒息的他从水里起来。从溺亡的感觉中逃离出来，绿谷搂着爆豪大口地呼吸着空气。爆豪将他的身体往后压，绿谷放任他的动作，背脊狠狠地撞上湿冷的水池边缘，自己被爆豪抵在他的胸口和瓷砖中央。

 

爆豪舔吻着他的脸，轻轻地咬着他的鼻梁，嘴唇，下颌。绿谷的手撑着瓷砖，腿抬起来，被温水浸润成粉红色的脚跟踩在水池边缘，他撑身而起，水流从他的胸口褪到腰际，水珠从他的头发、脸颊、胸口掉下来消失在爆豪湿透的皮毛里。他一点一点往后退，像个节节溃败的士兵，那头狼也跟着他的动作慢慢往岸上靠。他的舌尖顺着绿谷的颧骨一路向下，看着绿谷的眼神却是向上，其中涌动着烈焰似的的欲望，几乎要将绿谷焚冶殆尽。

 

绿谷合上眼目，感受到了自己的肩胛被异族覆盖着坚硬湿冷毛发的上肢环抱着，那块温热停在了自己的胸膛，他舔舐的动作过于迂回温柔，像捕猎者耐心地和猎物斡旋。绿谷微微张开嘴，发出短促的气音。

 

那一路炽热的鼻息顺着他隐现的乳突肌线描摹而下，粗糙的舌苔擦过敏感的赤裸的身体，带着不容商榷的意味，一寸一寸抽去绿谷的戒备与抗拒，最后停在他大腿根部，他咬住那块柔嫩的肌肤，舔舐了一会儿变将头埋在他的腹部，舌头绕上他最隐秘的部位。绿谷咬紧了牙关，腿难耐地抬起。

 

“够了。”绿谷失控地抓住爆豪的背肌，十指深深地掐进去。爱欲如毒匀涂在牙刃上，从他的心脏豁开缺口，然后火燎的热度从他的小腹凝聚升腾，向他的四肢百骸交织弥散。他的力气尚存，理智却被抽干。绿谷为自己的不知廉耻感到羞愧，他放开爆豪，整个人仰躺在冰冷的地上，却觉得自己的身体被缚在火刑架上，在冰火两重天中缓缓寂灭。

 

绿谷听到自己濒死的呻吟，激烈、失控、崩溃。他在最后登顶的瞬间里做了长达二十多年的梦，他在颅内将所有脱节的回忆都串联起来，他感到五脏六腑都在体内搅动，欢愉与悲恸交织，他翻覆得快要疯掉。

 

“小胜……”绿谷去叫他，声音嘶哑，双眼通红。

 

那头狼抬起头看着他，然后俯上前，将绿谷整个人压在身下，给了他一个状似撕咬的吻。这头凶猛的野兽甚至不懂得接吻的时候该怎么收好自己的獠牙，绿谷被他亲得背气，嘴唇边磕得全是血。

 

在绿谷难以忍受地想要推开他的时候爆豪退出了他的口腔，然后绿谷觉得自己的额头被覆盖上一层烫人的温度。爆豪的脸颊蹭着他的眉骨，绿谷的肌肤被他粗砺的皮毛摩擦得有点疼，那块地方很快就以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。绿谷抗拒地想让爆豪结束这个动作，手还没碰到他的肩头就被额头上传来的温暖触感弄得怔住了。

 

爆豪在不停地亲吻着他的额头，那两颗前不久才将他的手臂咬得血肉模糊的狼牙贴在他的皮肤上，炽热的吐息洒在自己的脸上。绿谷的眼眶发酸，滚烫的泪水从他的眼底不断滑落，顺着他的脸颊向下掉。

 

 

「现在你喜欢我了吗？」他问她。

 

女人看着倔强忍住眼泪把她的笑话当真的小孩，笑了出来。她低下头，撩开他的额发，在他光洁的额头上印下了一个又一个温柔的吻。

 

垂死的黑夜过去，黎明降临。环绕着琥珀的群山之巅上倾泻出第一抹金红的晨光。顷刻，广阔的山坡上的一切都开始清晰，滴着露水的长草从他们居住的木屋延伸到山崖。幽蓝的天际混着暗沉的云影一起倒映在湖面上。远处紫雾笼着亘古不变的山脉，传说中的仙灵与精怪都滞留在暮色之中，只有被晨风唤醒的湖水在山间永恒低吟。

 

「我永远爱你。」

 

 

眼前的一切都变得模糊不清，所有回忆都变得可有可无。那些枪炮砌成的城堡，那些尸体堆成的山丘，横流的血泊与熏炽的火焰都不复存在，连他和爆豪之间致命的种族隔阂与仇恨都被他朦胧地抹去。只有他们相交的眼神在混沌中唯显明晰，对方眼中比滚烫岩浆还炽热的血红渗进了沁凉的墨绿，互补的颜色交融，混淆了视线的焦点。

 

漫长无边的黑夜里，只有死囚监狱在梦魇的鼾声中睡得酣沉。


End file.
